


Help me study?

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Ben has big balls, Compromising Situation, Consensual Sex, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Incest, Infidelity, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, No Pregnancy, Not Beta Read, Plan B, Rey and Ben are 18, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, cursing, fast burn, light humor, luke is religious, no luke in this fic, seniors in high school, surprise I caught you masturbating, time jumps, twin incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: TW Incest.Rey and Ben are twins.Rey is having a hard time studying for her human sexuality final, so Ben helps her out.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93
Collections: Anonymous





	Help me study?

**Author's Note:**

> This is full blood, sibling/twin incest. If this squicks you out or triggers you, do not read. We know Ben and Rey are not related, this is just a kinky taboo one shot. 
> 
> Otherwise, thanks for reading! Happy Valentine's day.
> 
> *drops this and runs*

Rey sits pushed up against the headboard of her bed, legs spread wide apart. She angles her head and tries to get a good look at her pussy. It is varying shades of pink and brown. It is not _bright_ pink like the image of the vulva on her laptop screen. Her labia majora also seems thicker than the one on the chart, and she uses her fingers to peel back her lips to locate her clitoris.

Her pussy is normal, right? Even if it isn’t like the image on the screen? 

Rey pokes her clit a few times and shudders from the sensation. Uncle Luke says touching yourself is sinful, but her parents don’t preach that kind of bullshit. Why shouldn’t she explore it? Rey rubs her clit again and lets out a strangled whimper. 

After all, if she is going to ace her human sexuality final, isn’t this the best way to pass? What could be better than first hand experience? Rey pushes her laptop further down the bed with her foot and decides to hell with it, she is going to chase down the smoldering feeling in her belly and stroke it until it is flaming. 

Rey sighs and begins slowly circling her clit until it grows slick and swollen. She glances between her legs and watches in fascination how the nub grows bigger, how it sticks out through her folds.

“Fuck,” she whispers, frantically opening her nightstand drawer. Rey grapples for her vibrator - which is actually just the handle of a _very_ specific hairbrush reserved for this purpose. But she can’t find it and - no, that’s not it, that’s a phone charger, and shit, she really, _really_ needs to get off. 

With a groan Rey gives up her search and fans out her legs into a wide position; stroking her clit until it becomes messy with her natural lubrication. She spreads her essence over her engorged pussy lips, dips back into her cunt, and finger fucks herself with long slow thrusts.

She is so enraptured in her study method that Rey doesn’t hear the knock on her door, nor does she hear it open until - 

Fuck.

 _Fuck_.

Until she is staring straight into her brother’s shocked face, his mouth agape.

“B-Ben!” She shrieks, slamming her thighs shut. They are dripping wet and they make an embarrassing slapping sound. Rey feels her face burn bright red. Mortifying doesn’t even begin to cover it. 

“Oh shit, Rey - I - I - didn’t know…” Ben closes the door behind him, but never breaks his gaze away from Rey. He slowly approaches the bed, his dark eyes glittering with an intensity she hasn't seen before.

Ben’s throat visibly constricts as he turns to look at her laptop.

“You’re studying for the final? A little late, isn’t it? The test is tomorrow.”

Rey nods, too stunned to speak. She and Ben are siblings. Twins. They attend the same school and are graduating in a few months. They are in the same health education class and will be taking the same final.

Ben runs a hand through his thick dark hair. It’s matted and slightly curly, which means he has been running. Or lifting weights. Either way, her brother’s cheeks are flushed a delicate pink color and his bare chest is glistening with sweat. His cheap workout shorts are thin and leave little to the imagination. A humiliating breathless sound of _want_ escapes her lips, and Rey’s cunt pulsates, empty and aching. 

But guilt quickly follows, sweeping through Rey like lightning. She cannot think about Ben this way. It’s just her hormones. It _has_ to be. She still needs to get off, she would react with lust towards _any_ tempting person within her vicinity.

Ben plops down next to her on the bed and shrugs. 

“You could have asked me for help, you know. Studying with a partner makes it easier.” He gives her a lazy, wicked smile. 

Rey bites her lower lip and is not sure why she isn’t screaming at her brother to leave. Actually, why isn’t he bolting out the door? In fact, Rey is certain that it isn’t her imagination when she spots something poking through his breathable cotton shorts.

_Oh my God, stop it. I can’t think about Ben like this. He’s my brother._

Several quiet moments pass between them, and Ben clears his throat. He holds her gaze and is deadly serious when he asks a question.

“Can I help you finish studying, Rey?”

They both know what he means. And he is just so...unbelievably _polite_ about it. 

_Say no. Say no. Say no._ _Your brother did not just ask to see your cunt._

“Yes,” Rey answers in spite of the warning in her head. The word comes out strong and clear, “Yes, you can help me study, Ben.”

“Are you sure?” Ben deepens his stare, eyes boring into hers. “You don’t have to. I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything. You’re absolutely okay with this?”

Rey swallows and stares at her brother’s powerful body, at his prominent pecs and broad shoulders. She stares at his sweet, dopey smile that crinkles at the edges of his eyes, and at his full, plush lips. Ben is painfully ignorant about how attractive he is to the point of endearment. He has no idea how many people at school ask Rey to set them up with him. It is so _annoying._

However, Rey never quite seems to get around to hooking Ben up with anyone. She had thought it was because of typical sibling jealousy, but now Ben is sitting next to her with a wet stain soaking through his shorts. His _tented_ shorts. He has an erection, just like the ones she read about in her textbook.

Maybe it is something more than jealousy.

Rey realizes he is waiting for her answer

“Yes. I am absolutely sure,” Rey says, feeling something inside of her break. A desire so deeply forbidden by society that she built the strongest of fortifications to keep it away. And now that wall is crumbling down; all because of her brother’s kind eyes and soft voice.

“Why don’t you show me where you left off?” Ben pants, climbing closer to her on the bed. 

Rey pauses. No other person has seen her naked before. No other person has seen her pussy before. She tentatively opens her legs, a bit nervous. Her lips are still puffy, shining, and wet. Ben gasps, captivated by the view in front of him.

“Beautiful. You’re beautiful, Rey. May I kiss you?”

At the mention of kissing an unwanted mental boundary roars to life. They are simply helping each other out, they are studying, this isn’t _real_ incest. Kissing implies so much more, and Rey isn’t ready to unpack that yet. Her thought process must be written all over her face because Ben visibly retreats.

“I’m sorry. I only wanted to make sure you didn’t think I am only interested in your pus -”

“It’s fine!” Rey hurriedly cuts him off. “Ben, we are just helping each other out. This isn’t -”

“I know.” His tone is solemn. An unspoken agreement between them. “May I touch you here?” He nods towards her cunt, and a giddiness shivers through Rey. He still wants to go through with this, he still wants to play with his sister’s cunt. 

“Yes.”

It seems to happen in slow motion as one of Ben’s large fingers traces her outer lips.

“You’re so soft. This is your labia majora - and this is your labia minora,” his finger disappears deeper between her folds. A squishy, wet sound grows louder and he adds a second finger. “Clitoral stimulation is important. It helps get you wet, it prepares you for penetration, and will help you climax.”

“I don’t need you to mansplain my pussy to me, Ben,” Rey giggles, her hips bucking slightly towards him.

Ben grins and arches his brow.

“My sister has a cute little pussy. Real tight.” Ben slowly sinks a finger inside of her, pulls it back out, and pushes it in again. Rey whimpers, unable to control the pace of her heartbeat. 

“And look at this,” Ben thumbs her clit with wide circles, “Your cute little clit is so hard, it is so _wet_ , Rey.” He removes his hand, glazed with her arousal. “This is all you, sweetheart.” 

Rey blushes. So does Ben.

“Don’t worry. As you said, this is technical. Just two siblings helping each other out. No need to feel bad.”

Feel bad? Rey feels incredible. Every touch from Ben robs her of rational judgment, and she plays with the elastic of his shorts. 

“Show me, Ben? Please?” She asks in a small voice, “I think seeing a cock - ah, a penis - in real life would help a lot.”

Now it is Ben who looks stunned. Like he cannot believe what he is hearing. He stutters out an answer, shaking with fervor. 

“Yeah! Uh, I mean _fuck yes_ , you can.” Ben excitedly tries to kick off his shorts, and they both laugh as he almost falls over. He stands in front of Rey in all his naked glory, his cock bouncing and erect. The heat pooling in Rey’s core coils tighter and tighter, threatening to snap.

“It’s big,” she gulps, fixated on the liquid dripping from the tip. “Can I touch it?”

A desperate nod from Ben, and Rey carefully wraps her fingers around his girth. The skin is softer than she anticipates, and she runs her hand up and down his shaft. It feels solid and heavy in her grasp. She fondles his balls for a second, enjoying how they fill the palm of her hand.

Ben whines and Rey smiles. A devious idea blossoms in her mind.

“What if you rub my - what did you call it? Oh yes, my _cute little clit_ with your cock?” The pad of her thumb massages the tip of his cock and a scarlet blush spreads across Ben’s chest.

“F-fuck Rey, that feels incredible.” 

They are both virgins. It is no secret because there are hardly any secrets between them. Rey watches with an amused eye as Ben struggles not to explode all over her hand from the lightest of touches. The corners of Ben’s mouth lift into an intimate smile, and he crawls onto the bed.

“I’d love to play with your cunt. Open your legs. Show me your pussy, like a good girl.”

 _Like a good girl._ _Oh, god, those are sinful words falling from his lips._

Rey spreads her thighs as far as they will go, offering everything she has to give in exchange for everything he has to offer. Ben takes his cock in his fist, pumps it a few times, and positions himself between her legs.

“According to our class, this would count as foreplay.”

“I don’t think the teacher is testing us on foreplay, Ben.”

“No?” He rubs her clit with the head of his cock, the precome still oozing from it. “This is one way the male can prepare his partner right before he mounts her.”

_Is my brother going to mount me? Oh, fuck._

Rey nearly ascends out of her body as she watches her pussy grow sticky and slick from his administrations. The mushroom-shaped head of his cock is round, red, and like everything about Ben, it is huge. Rey is drenched in his scent, and Ben caresses a gentle hand down her arm, takes her hand in his, and kisses her palm.

“Can I fuck you, Rey?”

There it is. The moment she has been waiting for.

“God, _yes_ , yes, please _yes_ ,” Rey cries, suddenly aware that she is too vocal. Uncle Luke is working in the office below, and she doesn’t want _him_ of all people to walk in on them. If Luke catches her coming on her brother’s cock - 

“Turn around.” Ben orders, his husky voice bringing her back to the present. Rey turns around and faces the headboard.

“You have the best ass.” Ben gives her ass a playful smack and Rey’s eyes pop open. He’s going to fuck her from behind. She’s fantasized about this too many times to count.

“This still doesn’t count as real sex,” Rey hastily adds, not sure who she is trying to convince.

“Mmm. Because I’m your brother, ” Ben rests his chin on her shoulder, “Your big brother who is going to fuck your tight little virgin pussy, is that right Rey?”

“You’re only older by a few minutes.”

They share a laugh and Ben pulls her close against his chest, the muscles in his strong arms straining. Rey feels the coarse hair on his thighs against her legs, she feels the heat from his groin rubbing against her sex.

Holy hell, her pussy is about to be impaled by her sweet, overprotective brother’s rock hard cock. Ben wraps one arm around her waist and rhythmically massages her clit while his other hand digs into her hip. He kisses the nape of her neck and nuzzles against the shell of her ear.

“Ready?”

“Mmhmm,” Rey awkwardly thrusts her hips backward, her cunt aching to be filled, when Ben suddenly pushes into her, gradual and deliberate. Once he is fully sheathed he begins to move, and squelching noises burn through her skull. Rey dares to glance between her legs and she has never seen her cunt like this before: her pussy lips are stretched and clenching around Ben’s cock while he thrusts in and out, in and out.

“So fucking tight Rey,” his breathing is damp against her cheek, “It turns me on that I’m - _fuck_ \- that I’m the first one to fuck you. No matter who comes after me, I will always be your first.”

“I - I’ll always be your first too!” She manages to squeak out. Rey bounces in his lap as Ben fucks her faster, his balls heavy and slapping against her ass. Ben arches over her back, kneading her clit and whispering dirty words into the hot air between them.

Rey’s gaze catches their reflection in the mirror to her left and her jaw drops into a low moan. Ben is in a hybrid doggy style-crouching position, furiously pounding into her, and her pussy is just _taking it._ She is partially dressed but Ben doesn't care, he rides her like there is no tomorrow.

“Gonna fill you up baby.” 

_Baby._

That is a very endearing term. Doesn’t seem clinical. Then again, neither does Ben’s other nickname for her: sweetheart.

Being filled with Ben’s come sends a jolt from her brain to her cunt. She wants to soak up every drop. Rey soars higher and higher until the fire building within her bursts into flames. She surrenders to the pleasure, to Ben, to herself.

_“Ben!”_

A warm hand covers her mouth and Ben grunts unevenly, trying to suppress his own climax.

“Too loud baby,” his hips snap against hers, “love hearing my name on those pretty lips though.” 

Ben’s pace eventually slows and he avoids collapsing onto Rey by rolling them onto their sides. In the after haze of sloppy sex, Ben cradles her face and kisses her.

It is ironic how the kiss changes from shy and yearning to lustful and passionate. They can’t keep their hands or lips off of each other. Shouldn’t they have kissed in the beginning? Rey remembers she was trying to avoid kissing, but it’s so nice, and...it’s much better than nice, actually.

Ben grins against Rey’s mouth when they part. He nibbles the tender spot below her jaw and sucks hard enough to leave a mark.

“Ben!”

“Sorry,” he murmurs, “I just wanted to be reminded when I see it. I want to be reminded of the time you let me help you study. Of the time you let me hold you.”

“You’re such a romantic.” Her response is laced with sarcasm to keep any emotion at bay. Ben lets the sarcasm pass, and Rey watches as his finger trails up her leg to her inner thigh. He pushes rivulets of stray come between her pussy lips. An animalistic delight hums up Rey’s spine.

“Thank you for helping me out, Ben. For helping me study.”

Ben kisses her forehead.

“Of course. What are big brothers for?”

After a few minutes, Ben leaves. He comes back with Plan B and pizza, and they watch a movie together. Life goes on, and though they do not explicitly speak about what happened, they continue to _help each other out_ whenever they can.

________

  
  


They help each other out after their senior prom. Rey attends with her friend Poe, but Ben barks out spiteful words. He seethes with envy. Rey responds by freezing him out. They do not talk or interact at the dance. But later, at home, Ben digs out a gift for Rey. An emerald necklace that he used his college funds to buy. He grovels and apologizes and they dance in the quiet of his bedroom long past midnight.

_________

  
  


They help each other out when they attend college and find vocations. Ben writes novels, instruction manuals, textbooks. They celebrate when Ben publishes his first novel, and especially when Rey gets her Ph.D. in mechanical engineering. They also celebrate when he gets a vasectomy. 

__________

They help each other out during holiday gatherings and parties. Uncle Luke never finds out that Ben fucks Rey in his walk-in pantry. The cereal and granola spills everywhere.

__________

  
  


They comfort each other through relationships and marriages. At Ben’s wedding reception Rey gets down on her knees and opens her mouth wide to congratulate her brother on his nuptials. 

  
  


__________

  
  


Their marriages never seem to last. Ben and Rey go out for drinks after Rey’s second divorce is finalized. They are both single, and they vow never to legally bind themselves to another person again.

__________

  
  


Ben and Rey are only forty years old when their parents pass away. It leaves a terrible void in their lives, and they leave everything behind for Ireland. They fix up a cottage on an island that isn’t too far from the mainland. They are both able to work remotely and in her free time, Rey begins to draw again. She illustrates Ben’s stories, and it feels like the most natural collaboration in the universe.

The twins live out the rest of their days on the island until they are gleefully wrinkled and grey. No one questions it. Everyone knows that twins share a special, cosmic connection. A bond. 

Until they gaze upon their final sunset, Rey and Ben are there for each other. 

  
  
  



End file.
